the dreamkit of thunderclan
by the sea of dreams
Summary: this is a story about a kit called dreamkit that squirrelflight apoted she is a very special kit and more powerfull than the power of three and has a very special destiny
1. Chapter 1

**"**Oh Leafpool what am I going to do?" the ginger she-cat let out a big sigh, her tail lashing behind her. "Brambleclaw won't even talk to me..and it's been almost a moon since

Hollyleaf announced that" her sister, a brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes nudged her kindly.

"It's his loss Squirrelflight, you don't deserve this..it was all my fault" Squirrelflight looked at her, her green eyes which were dull and lifeless suddenly sparked in anger. "No

don't say that Leafpool, i agreed and that's that. Sometimes though i wonder what would have happened if i had chosen Ashfur as a mate, then nothing of this would've

happend" she said softly. Leafpool rubbed against her sister, shaking her head. "No Squirrelflight don't punish yourself thinking about that, that is the past. What will you do

with the kits?" Squirrelflight swallowed hard, looking at Leafpool with a worried glance. "I don't know Leafpool, i can't raise them in the clan. I don't want Brambleclaw to

know anyway." the ginger she-cat let her head drop. Leafpool sighed and gave her sister a nudge. "Are you at least going to tell mom and dad?" she asked, her amber eyes

flickering everso slightly. "Do you think i should..i think they hate me now.." Squirrelflight said in a low voice, but she looked up at Leafpool, seeing her eyes flick irritable

nodded. "You're right Leafpool i'll tell them" Leafpool smiled. "Come on, it's almost dawn and we're still out, we've been out since moon high" Squirrelflight nodded, she

looked at her sister and gave her an appreciative lick on the ears. As they padded back to camp, Squirrelflight looked down at her stomach, and gave a small sigh, she had

thought about giving the kits away but she knew she could not, and Leafpool had said that those kits might be the only ones she would ever have. As they arrived in camp,

Leafpool opened her mouth to say something then closed it. Squirrelflight followed her gaze and blinked sadly. Brambleclaw stood giving orders to the warriors, sending out

patrols and such. He stopped when he saw Squirrelflight, she met his glare with a pleading stare still hoping he would jump from the highrock and walk over to her, ask her

how she had slept, or where had she gone, but he simply turned away. Squirrelflight felt a pang on her chest as she followed Leafpool to the leader's den, as they climbed

their way to highrock Squirrelflight passed by Brambleclaw her head down, she flickered her eyes toward him but he ignored her. She let out a sigh as they entered Firestar's

den. "Father..?" she called softly. She saw her father's figure in the dark, sleeping soundly along with Sandstorm. She shared a glance with Leafpool, and Leafpool said her

father's name again. Squirrelflight saw him stir along with his mother. Sandstorm stood up, stretching. Squirrelflight lowered her head. "Can we talk to you..." she saw

Sandstorm nod and prod Firestar awake, she walked over to where she and Leafpool stood at the entrance of the den. "What is it Squirrelflight?" she asked. Squirrelflight

looked at her father who was blinking the sleep out of her eyes. "Can we come in?" she asked. She heard her father purr. "Why of course you can Squirrelflight" she was glad

to hear that Firestar wasn't mad at her. She walked towards her father wanting to bury in his fur like she did when she was child. Sandstorm passed rubbing her fur against

her and Squirrelflight knew her parent still loved her. Leafpool now too walked inside, she looked sad. "Are you mad..at us?" her sister asked in a soft whisper. She felt her

father's gaze on her and surely Leafpool felt it too.

"As a leader yes, but I understand why you did it" she heard her father say, but then felt his voice lighten up. "As a father no, i could never be mad at at my two little bundles

of fur" She heard her father purr. She raised her glance to meet her mother's eyes expecting to see a frown, but she saw a smile, her mother's green eyes. Squirrelflight

couldn't help but smile and rub her head against Sandstrom while Leafpool rubbed her chin against Firestar. She smiled and smuggled into her mother's warm fur like she

used to when she was a kit. Firestar licked her head and Squirrelflight smiled. "But I assume you're not here to ask me that are you?" she looked at her father, whose gaze

locked on hers. She rubbed against him. "You can't tell anyone okay? no one no one not even Graystripe dad!" She looked at him. "You have to promise"

"Can't tell me what?" Squirrelflight almost jumped as she heard Graystripe's voice cheery and loud. She turned around. "Nothing..you can leave now" She saw Graystripe

frown. "Oh come on Squirrelflight i'm like your uncle, i can know!" he tilted his head and grinned at Squirrelflight, Squirrelflight glanced at her father, her gaze pleading him to

make Graystripe leave but Firestar only chuckled. "Come on he won't tell anyone Squirrelpaw" Squirrelflight glared at her father, he knew she didn't like being called

Squirrelpaw, but she smiled she looked at Leafpool who had nodded, and turned to Sandstorm who chuckled. "Firestar is right" she said warmly. Squirrelflight smiled

nervously, she fumbled with her paws, she felt Leafpool give her side a nudge, egging her to say felt Firestar's gaze fix on her and looked up. "I'm pregnant". "You're what?"

she heard her father scream as she winced.

* * *

~Brambleclaw's pov~

Brambleclaw jumped as he heard Firestar scream, he ducked his head and padded over to the entrance of the den. Peeking in he looked at the leader, his family and

Graystripe.

"Firestar are you okay?" he asked. All the cats in the den, including Graystripe turned to face him, but it was Firestar who awnsered. "I'm fine Brambleclaw, you are

dismissed" Brambleclaw frowned and nodded. Firestar hadn't been so cold to him since he was a kit, he frowned as he headed out to the forest, wondering who had said

something so disturbing to Firestar that he had to scream. It surerly had been Squirrelflight that lying she-cat was good for nothing.

* * *

~Firestar's pov~

Firestar coughed then spat on the floor clearing his throat. "What do you mean you're pregnant" he asked once he saw Brambleclaw leave . He narrowed his green eyes

looking at his daughter dull green eyes, she saw them spark for a moment as she hissed at him. "It happened father, don't ask me how!" Firestar winced as his daughter

snapped at him. Firestar stood up, he lashed his tail surprised, he flattened his ears. "Calm down Squirrelflight, i'm just surprised." Firestar looked to Sandstorm who was

quiet, though her tail lashed. When she spoke she sounded excited, yet slightly wary. "When are you due?" She asked. Firestar looked at Sandstorm as saw her smile slightly.

Squirrelflight stayed quiet and it was Leafpool who answered. "She's due in a moon maybe less.." she said, Leafpool too sounded happy but sad. Firestar smiled and licked his

Daughter's ear. Leafpool purred as she rubbed against him. Sandstorm licked Squirrelflight's head, conforting her. "Your kits will be born around the same time as

Whitewing's so you won't be alone in the nursery" Sandstrom purred. Firestar frowned as he thought about that, yes they would. There would be many kits in the clan, he

smiled at the thought, but his smile fell when he saw his daughter shake her head. "No..I'll keep my kits but not here..not in a clan where not even their father will want to

look at them. No i'll raise them like clan cats but not here." she said firmly. Firestar frowned. "What..No Squirrelflight you aren't talking seriously right? I mean..?" he started

to stumble on his own words, he had witnessed his other grandchildren grow up but they had never been close to him but he had another chance. He saw SandStrom frown

and her lips curl slightly, he heard her voice crack impatiently as she talked. "You aren't serious are you?" Squirrelflight's nod made Firestar heart brake a little, he wouldn't

be be able to see his grandkits grow up, Squirrelflight chuckled and Firestar frowned. "I'm going to raise them near the shadowclan border, by the Twoleg Greenleaf place, but

behind both the borders, that way they won't be on clan territory. You can come see them anytime, they will be raised like warriors but without a clan." she said, Firestar

frowned he didn't quite understand and wasn't quite happy about the idea but it seemed his mate had caught on faster than him. "So we'll be able to visit them?"

Squirrelflight purred of course. Firestar nodded, he looked to Graystripe who had just been sitting there quietly, when he suddenly broke into a grin. "I'm going to make them

call me Uncle Graystripe" Firestar chuckled and shared a glance with Sandstorm who said. "Of course you will Graystripe of course you will.." she chuckled. Firestar smiled,

and looked at Squirrelflight and Leafpool who were smiling and nuzzling each other, it made Firestar happy to see them smiling again after the depressing moon the whole

family had felt. Graystripe nudged both of them smiling. Firestar looked at Squirrelflight. "You should tell Brambleclaw Squirrelflight." Sandstrom nodded, and Firestar met his

daughter's green eyes. She swallowed and turned away to leave the den. "Maybe i will.." she let with that, leaving Leafpool to sigh and Firestar to look worriedly at his mate,

while Graystripe just flicked his ears**.** Squirrelflight groaned as she reached for the newest leaves in the tree. They were higher than the rest and a bit hard to get with her

bulging stomach. As she bit down on a leaf stem her hind paw slipped, and she went almost plummeting down back to the floor, she managed to dig her claws into the branch

and bit it letting go of the leaf. She panted as she pulled herself up and looked below. "Leafpool?" she called to her sister. "yeah? Are you okay Squirrelflight? I told you this

was a bad idea..I could have climbed to get the leaves..." Squirrelflight rolled her eyes hearing her sister fret. She snorted. "Don't worry Leafpool i'm coming back down." she

decided not to worry her sister more as she jumped down to the nearest branch and started to climb down the tree, she figured she had more than enough leaves to make a

cushioned floor. She had the perfect idea for a den, and mini camp for her kits, they were less than quarter moon away and she was not supposed to be climbing trees or

building dens but eh..she had survived the Great Journey two times she could birth kits. Jumping down to the floor she smiled at the piles of leaves. "Come on then! We've

got work to do Leafpool" she said as she grabbed two sticks and looked around, "so how do we do this?" she as she looked around. They were near both the Shadowclan

border and the Thunderclan border, but in neither territory so her kits would be safe. She smiled as she licked her chest. "I don't know. Squirrelflight, lets start by building the

den okay?" Leafpool asked, Squirrelflight nodded as she and her sister got to work. They were going to build a den, somewhat like the nursery built with sticks and brambles,

and they would weave Evergreen shurb leaves so the rain in case of rain wouldn't wet the den. They had moss and feathers in another pile for the nests and then they would

make a wall or barrier of sticks, brambles and thorns on the outsides. The wall would be big enough that an adult cat would have to jump slightly over it but a young cat

would not be able to jump over it. Squirrelflight was quite pleased with her idea and was happy that her kits would be growing up safe but thinking about her kits

Squirrelflight felt a pang in her chest her kits wouldn't know their father, and Brambleclaw wouldn't ever know his kits. She felt her mouth dry as she remembered how he had

ignored her when he tried to talk with him. Squirrelflight padded over to Brambleclaw, she tried sucking in her belly so that her moon and a half pregnant belly would be less

noticeable although she had already received some questioning glances and some comments on her weight and how she had lowered her hunting performance and the

amount of prey that she would bring in, but she hadn't said a word and most just assumed that it was because Brambleclaw. "Brambleclaw..can we talk?" Squirrelflight had

asked with a small voice, almost whispering. Brambleclaw had turned his amber eyes toward her and shook her head. "No...Squirrelflight. We have nothing to talk about"

Brambleclaw has awnsered her coldly and started to walk away, Squirrelflight followed him. "Wait Brambleclaw. You know as well as I do that we do have something to talk

about many things to talk about" Squirrelflight called after him, but Brambleclaw walked away leaving camp. Squirrelflight bit her tongue in order not to snap or curse at him.

She followed him. "Brambleclaw..please we have to talk.." she said in a pleading voice as she let her tail drop. Brambleclaw looked at her his amber eyes burning in anger,

she tried to see past the anger past the ice that clouded his beautiful amber eyes but found that nothing was there. "No Squirrelflight we have nothing to talk about, nothing.

I don't want to know anything about you, nothing! You lied to me for whatever reason" Brambleclaw's words stung the ginger she-cat's chest and heart as she felt a cold

feeling creep into her and felt the back of her fur stand up, she found no words to say Brambleclaw was right she had lied to him... Squirrelflight took a step back ready to

leave but Brambleclaw hadn't finished. "And what is with your hunting Squirrelflight? Or never mind i have no reason to hear you complain...i can't stand you anymore

Squirrelflight i hate you" the last three words had hurt so badly Squirrelflight that when Brambleclaw had pushed past her leaving she had just stayed there not moved to the

side, nothing. The pain in her chest grew and she bit her lip as she started to cry. There it was Brambleclaw hated her...she shut her eyes and whimpered, swallowing her

tears. "I tried to tell you Brambleclaw..i tried to tell you"

* * *

~: :~

Squirrelflight looked over the little camp she, Leafpool, Firestar, Sandstorm and Graystripe had built. Her father and Graystripe had gone back to camp while her mother and

sister had stayed with her. Squirrelflight smiled at her mother and Leafpool. She leaped over the barrier and sighed. "Everyone's going to notice i'm gone.." she muttered.

Leafpool sighed. "Squirrelflight we already went through this" her sister said desperately. Sandstorm purred. "Squirrelflight we'll just say you aren't feeling good so you

decided to stay out of camp for a while" Sandstorm said as she flicked her tail. Squirrelflight nodded and looked around she touched noses with Sandstorm and Leafpool and

watched as the two she-cats left talking. She flicked her tail and gave a small growl. "Time to do this" she said as she jumped over the small barrier again and settled behind

the small camp. She blinked her green eyes as she placed her head down, waiting...When the sun was almost down a searing pain in her hips and stomach or womb. She

shrieked and dug her claws into the earth letting her self curse everyfew heartbeats. She yowled out in pain and agony as she felt the contractions, Squirrelflight tried to

concentrate on everything else but the pian but her mind wouldn't let her. She had ripped the dirt apart where her claws had been and streched a bit once again digging into

the earth. Soon the pain was over and Squirrelflight sighed. "I don't know...how...Leafpool did this.." she rasped as she turned around, all the pain was washed away as she

saw her newborn. A small kit still in its sack was there laying mewing for its mother. Squirrelflight nipped its sack like she had done with Jayfeather and Hollyleaf and

Lionblaze in Leafpool's labor. She nudged it close to her stomach and was about to lick the little tom's head when the searing pain came again. She yowled again but this time

she already knew what was going to happen again she dug her claws into the dirt squirming a little as the pain made her unconfortable, she heard the little tom mewl in

protest. Again she turned around and nipped the small she-kits sack open letting her breath, she nudged her towards her stomach where she nursed and repeated the

process when her last kit was born.

Squirrelflight sighed as she looked over her three kits, the first born was a dark brown tom tabby with one white paw and a white tipped tail. The other kit was a ginger she-

kit like Firestar or her with dark ginger stripes, and with one brownies golden paw, the other kit was pale blue gray tom with dark gray stripes, and black paws. She smiled at

the three kits and smiled.

"You were worth the pain" she murmured, likcing their heads. She would wait until dawn and then take them into the den, she didn't want to move them right now, they

seemed to weak. She placed her head down and closed her eyes welcoming the well deserved sleep. She gave a little yawn before she entered a world of dreams...

* * *

Brambleclaw's pov

Brambleclaw slipped out of the dirt tunnel and looked around, it was past sunset and Squirrelflight wasn't in camp. It was he cared much about what happened to that liar but

she was a warrior and like everyone else she had duties in the morning and if he remembered well she was on the dawn patrol. He frowned and looked around, Dustpelt sat

guard, but he could see the senior warrior wanted to sleep badly. Brambleclaw walked over to Dustpelt flicking his shoulder with his tail. "Go head...i'll keep guard" he

muttered, Dustpelt nodded a 'thanks' and bounded away. Brambleclaw looked at the entrance of the camp and frowned narrowing his eyes as he remebered some of the

times Squirrelflight had passed through there with Ashfur, when he had been jealous and envious of the now dead tom, but in the end she had chosen him...she had chosen

to lie to him. He looked away and not long after jumped hissing as he heard a yowl break the calm silence in the forest. He hissed ready to alert the clan if it was needed. He

felt a tail rest on his shoulder and turned around snarling, but it was just Sandstrom. "Calm down Brambleclaw it's probably just a rogue, i re-marked the borders with

Graystripe and Firestar so you don't need to be worried". Brambleclaw nodded to the she-cat and let bristled fur down. He watched the leader's mate head to Firestar's den

where she ussually slept. He turned back to the tunnel and watched... to see if squirrelflight would return soon " he signed maybe I was too hard on her and leafpool all ask

her what she was thinking when she lied to me like that when she gets back form patrol tomorrow he signed and contained to watch the tunnel enters.

* * *

Squirrelflight pov

"soon I will have to move the kits to the den as soon as the dawn gets her but what should I name them she signed and looked down at her kits two toms and a she-cat. She

signed wishing brambleclaw would changes his mind would not help her name the kits she signed and looked down at them again and smiled softy down at the dark brown

tabby tom and his little white paw and tip tail thinking to herself I think all call you eaglekit to remember me of the eagles that we saw on the great journey. She said softy

than she turned to the she-cat that looked like her with dark ginger stripes and one brownies golden paw and smiled to herself honeykit she said softy and then she looked at

her last kit a tom as will and looked at him softy the pale blue gray tom with dark gray stripes and black paws she smiled softy now what am I going to call you she said softy

to herself lightingkit I said softy no I said that does not semen right name for you

I signed and looked down at my unnamed kit and signed maybe leafpool and firestar have some ideas on what I should name him she said softy and then my father and

sister came torte me squirrelflight leafpool called softy I right here I said oh squirrelflight their beautiful leafpool and firestar said have you told bramblecalw firestar asked

squirrelflight no she replied I tried to but he would not listen to me firestar nodded his head let's get you all back to the den that you and leafpool made he mewed

squirrelflight nodded picking up her unnamed kit in her mouth leafpool picked up eaglekit and firestar picked up honeykit and they head for the den that I had made with

leafpool early yesterday when we got their we sit the kits down and firestar asked what their names where I pointed to honeykit and said this is honeykit she the only she-cat

she said softy than I pointed to eaglekit and said this is eaglekit and the last kit leafpool asked squirrelflight signed I have not name him yet I was hoping you two could help

me with that firestar signed will I have to get back to the clan he said softy but all be back after the dawn patrol to check on you and to bring you some fristkill he said but

I`m sure you will find the right name for him he said. Squirrelflight nodded her head and leafpool looked down at the little unnamed kit what about stromkit she said to

squirrelflight I shocked my head that not the right name ether I said what about featherkit she said softy it's a tom not a she-cat and he does not have soft fur like a feather

any how I said calmly

* * *

Brambleclaw`s pov

He signed squirrelflight had not yet come back to the camp he signed he decide to go for a walk and go to sky oak and think about things maybe she was out in the forest

somewhere cooling off form the agreement they were having early he said softy to himself he left brackenfur watching the enters to the tonal and when for his walk at the

same time firestar had used lefted leafpool and squirrelflight and the kits a few mintuntes form camp firestar saw brambleclaw heading torge sky oak and he decide to follow

him and talk to him about him and squirrelflight he was not going to munch the kits thought he was how ever going to talk some sense in to his deputy because he what his

grandkits to be thunderclan warriors and not be apart from the clan that had to be capped a secreted form the rest of the clan. Mean will brambleclaw set down with his paws

under nifty him and looked out across the lake. Firestar watched for a moment and then he mewed its peaceful out here is it not he said brambleclaw jumped and turned

round oh it's you firestar sorry if I scared you brambleclaw he mewed but I need to talk to about you and squirrelflight he said calmly what about me and squirrelflight he said

as he curled his tail round his paws and set down again and looked out at the lake again firestar joined him and said I know you have every right to be mad at her for lying to

about the kits being yours but maybe she had a good reason for not telling you sooner about them but you need to give her the change to explaining to you what she was

thinking brambleclaw nodded your right firestar he said calmly but theirs one problem I have no idea where squirrelflight is or what to say to her we had a fight early and I

said something that I did not mean and I hatred her feelings he said firestar smiled and said will as to finding her you minted what too started near the shadowclan border

and in between are border and theirs you minted find her now as to what to say to her all I can tell you is to say you're sorry about the way you were acting early and that

you what'd to know why she did what she did are you sure it not because she does not trust me he said to firestar. Firestar signed she does trust you he said but sometimes

we do things for different reason and thought we trusted someone we choose not to tell them for another reason all together to protected them form that lie we told to others

thought it may hurt to lie to them like that she may thinking that she was doing the right thing he said to brambleclaw. Brambleclaw nodded his head all go see if I can find

her he said softy firestar nodded all make sure the dawn patrol is taken care of he said softy to brambleclaw thanks brambleclaw said to firestar. And head of to where

squirrelflight was so busted to be at firestar smiled to himself and got up and head back to camp as he did so leafpool signed all come back later maybe by than we will have

thought up a name for him she said to squirrelflight softy you get some rested and make sure you eat all the borge she said softy it will help with your milk to come

squirrelflight nodded thank you leafpool for everything she said leafpool nodded her head see you soon she mewed and she lefted squirrelflight alone with her kits.


	2. Chapter 2

~::~  
Squirrelflight looked over the little camp she, Leafpool, Firestar, Sandstorm and Graystripe had built. Her father and Graystripe had gone back to camp while her mother and sister had stayed with her. Squirrelflight smiled at her mother and Leafpool. She leaped over the barrier and sighed. "Everyone's going to notice I'm gone.." she muttered. Leafpool sighed. "Squirrelflight we already went through this" her sister said desperately. Sandstorm purred. "Squirrelflight we'll just say you aren't feeling good so you decided to stay out of camp for a while" Sandstorm said as she flicked her tail. Squirrelflight nodded and looked around she touched noses with Sandstorm and Leafpool and watched as the two she-cats left talking. She flicked her tail and gave a small growl. "Time to do this" she said as she jumped over the small barrier again and settled behind the small camp. She blinked her green eyes as she placed her head down, waiting...When the sun was almost down a searing pain in her hips and stomach or womb. She shrieked and dug her claws into the earth letting her self curse every few heartbeats. She yowled out in pain and agony as she felt the contractions, Squirrelflight tried to concentrate on everything else but the pain but her mind wouldn't let her. She had ripped the dirt apart where her claws had been and stretched a bit once again digging into the earth. Soon the pain was over and Squirrelflight sighed. "I don't know...how...Leafpool did this.." she rasped as she turned around, all the pain was washed away as she saw her newborn. A small kit still in its sack was there laying mewing for its mother. Squirrelflight nipped its sack like she had done with Jayfeather and Hollyleaf and Lionblaze in Leafpool's labor. She nudged it close to her stomach and was about to lick the little tom's head when the searing pain came again. She yowled again but this time she already knew what was going to happen again she dug her claws into the dirt squirming a little as the pain made her uncomfortable, she heard the little tom mewl in protest. Again she turned around and nipped the small she-kits sack open letting her breath, she nudged her towards her stomach where she nursed and repeated the process when her last kit was born.  
Squirrelflight sighed as she looked over her three kits, the first born was a dark brown tom tabby with one white paw and a white tipped tail. The other kit was a ginger she-kit like Firestar or she with dark ginger stripes, and with one brownies golden paw, the other kit was pale blue gray tom with dark gray stripes, and black paws. She smiled at the three kits and smiled.  
"You were worth the pain" she murmured, licking their heads. She would wait until dawn and then take them into the den, she didn't want to move them right now, and they seemed too weak. She placed her head down and closed her eyes welcoming the well-deserved sleep. She gave a little yawn before she entered a world of dreams...

Brambleclaw's pov  
Brambleclaw slipped out of the dirt tunnel and looked around, it was past sunset and Squirrelflight wasn't in camp. It was he cared much about what happened to that liar but she was a warrior and like everyone else she had duties in the morning and if he remembered well she was on the dawn patrol. He frowned and looked around, Dustpelt sat guard, but he could see the senior warrior wanted to sleep badly. Brambleclaw walked over to Dustpelt flicking his shoulder with his tail. "Go head...I'll keep guard" he muttered, Dustpelt nodded a 'thanks' and bounded away. Brambleclaw looked at the entrance of the camp and frowned narrowing his eyes as he remembered some of the times Squirrelflight had passed through there with Ashfur, when he had been jealous and envious of the now dead tom, but in the end she had chosen him...she had chosen to lie to him. He looked away and not long after jumped hissing as he heard a yowl break the calm silence in the forest. He hissed ready to alert the clan if it was needed. He felt a tail rest on his shoulder and turned around snarling, but it was just Sandstrom. "Calm down Brambleclaw it's probably just a rogue, I re-marked the borders with Graystripe and Firestar so you don't need to be worried". Brambleclaw nodded to the she-cat and let bristled fur down. He watched the leader's mate head to Firestar's den where she usually slept. He turned back to the tunnel and watched... to see if squirrelflight would return soon " he signed maybe I was too hard on her and leafpool all ask her what she was thinking when she lied to me like that when she gets back form patrol tomorrow he signed and contained to watch the tunnel enters.


	3. Chapter 3

Squirrelflight pov

"soon I will have to move the kits to the den as soon as the dawn gets her but what should I name them she signed and looked down at her kits two toms and a she-cat. She signed wishing brambleclaw would changes his mind would not help her name the kits she signed and looked down at them again and smiled softy down at the dark brown tabby tom and his little white paw and tip tail thinking to herself I think all call you eaglekit to remember me of the eagles that we saw on the great journey. She said softy than she turned to the she-cat that looked like her with dark ginger stripes and one brownies golden paw and smiled to herself honeykit she said softy and then she looked at her last kit a tom as will and looked at him softy the pale blue gray tom with dark gray stripes and black paws she smiled softy now what am I going to call you she said softy to herself lightingkit I said softy no I said that does not semen right name for you

I signed and looked down at my unnamed kit and signed maybe leafpool and firestar have some ideas on what I should name him she said softy and then my father and sister came torte me squirrelflight leafpool called softy I right here I said oh squirrelflight their beautiful leafpool and firestar said have you told bramblecalw firestar asked squirrelflight no she replied I tried to but he would not listen to me firestar nodded his head let's get you all back to the den that you and leafpool made he mewed squirrelflight nodded picking up her unnamed kit in her mouth leafpool picked up eaglekit and firestar picked up honeykit and they head for the den that I had made with leafpool early yesterday when we got their we sit the kits down and firestar asked what their names where I pointed to honeykit and said this is honeykit she the only she-cat she said softy than I pointed to eaglekit and said this is eaglekit and the last kit leafpool asked squirrelflight signed I have not name him yet I was hoping you two could help me with that firestar signed will I have to get back to the clan he said softy but all be back after the dawn patrol to check on you and to bring you some fristkill he said but I`m sure you will find the right name for him he said. Squirrelflight nodded her head and leafpool looked down at the little unnamed kit what about stromkit she said to squirrelflight I shocked my head that not the right name ether I said what about featherkit she said softy it's a tom not a she-cat and he does not have soft fur like a feather any how I said calmly

Brambleclaw`s pov

He signed squirrelflight had not yet come back to the camp he signed he decide to go for a walk and go to sky oak and think about things maybe she was out in the forest somewhere cooling off form the agreement they were having early he said softy to himself he left brackenfur watching the enters to the tonal and when for his walk at the same time firestar had used lefted leafpool and squirrelflight and the kits a few mintuntes form camp firestar saw brambleclaw heading torge sky oak and he decide to follow him and talk to him about him and squirrelflight he was not going to munch the kits thought he was how ever going to talk some sense in to his deputy because he what his grandkits to be thunderclan warriors and not be apart from the clan that had to be capped a secreted form the rest of the clan. Mean will brambleclaw set down with his paws under nifty him and looked out across the lake. Firestar watched for a moment and then he mewed its peaceful out here is it not he said brambleclaw jumped and turned round oh it's you firestar sorry if I scared you brambleclaw he mewed but I need to talk to about you and squirrelflight he said calmly what about me and squirrelflight he said as he curled his tail round his paws and set down again and looked out at the lake again firestar joined him and said I know you have every right to be mad at her for lying to about the kits being yours but maybe she had a good reason for not telling you sooner about them but you need to give her the change to explaining to you what she was thinking brambleclaw nodded your right firestar he said calmly but theirs one problem I have no idea where squirrelflight is or what to say to her we had a fight early and I said something that I did not mean and I hatred her feelings he said firestar smiled and said will as to finding her you minted what too started near the shadowclan border and in between are border and theirs you minted find her now as to what to say to her all I can tell you is to say you're sorry about the way you were acting early and that you what'd to know why she did what she did are you sure it not because she does not trust me he said to firestar. Firestar signed she does trust you he said but sometimes we do things for different reason and thought we trusted someone we choose not to tell them for another reason all together to protected them form that lie we told to others thought it may hurt to lie to them like that she may thinking that she was doing the right thing he said to brambleclaw. Brambleclaw nodded his head all go see if I can find her he said softy firestar nodded all make sure the dawn patrol is taken care of he said softy to brambleclaw thanks brambleclaw said to firestar. And head of to where squirrelflight was so busted to be at firestar smiled to himself and got up and head back to camp as he did so leafpool signed all come back later maybe by than we will have thought up a name for him she said to squirrelflight softy you get some rested and make sure you eat all the borge she said softy it will help with your milk to come squirrelflight nodded thank you leafpool for everything she said leafpool nodded her head see you soon she mewed and she lefted squirrelflight alone with her kits.


End file.
